1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track assembly for a seat assembly of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat track assembly having a locking mechanism with a plurality of locking fingers movable between a locked position for interlocking upper and lower tracks of the seat track assembly and an unlocked position disengaged from the tracks to allow sliding movement therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants above a floor in the vehicle. Typically, a seat assembly includes a track assembly that is operatively coupled between the seat assembly and the floor of the vehicle and allows selective forward and rearward movement of the seat assembly relative to the floor. The track assembly typically includes a lower track and an upper track slidably engaged therewith, which allows the sliding movement of the seat assembly relative to the floor. Latch or locking mechanisms are commonly known in the art for interlocking the upper and lower tracks to prevent the forward and rearward movement of the seat assembly relative to the floor.
One type of locking mechanism known in the art utilizes a plurality of locking pawls or pins that engage one or more slots or apertures on the lower track to interlock the upper and lower tracks. Examples of these types of locking mechanisms are disclosed in German patents DE 19735030A1, DE 29700866U1 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,596,910 and 5,564,315.
These type of locking mechanisms do not allow “infinite” or “positive” engagement between the upper and lower tracks. That is, the upper track is not lockable relative to the lower track in any position. Rather, the upper track is adjustable relative to the lower tracks in predetermined increments of adjustment, as the occupant of the seat assembly must properly position the upper track along the lower track until at least one of the pins is aligned with the aperture to engage therewith and interlock the upper and lower tracks. Further, such locking mechanisms typically allow a predetermined amount of play or chuck between the upper and lower tracks.
It remains desirable to provide a seat track assembly having a locking mechanism that provides a minimal increment of adjustment and at the same time minimizes chuck between the upper and lower tracks.